


Accidentally In Love

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel poses as Sam's boyfriend to get a girl off his back about dating him, but things change when Sam realizes there might be more than friendship between the two.</p><p>I'm sorry guys, this fic has sort of died in my head, so it will remain a WIP indefinitely. If any writers want to pick it up and go with it, feel free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trick

           Sam Winchester dropped onto his best friend’s bed, pushing his hair out of his face. “I swear, I’m going to lose it.” Gabriel padded into the room, stuffing half a candy bar into his mouth. “Why?” He asked, flopping into his desk chair and spinning it. He withdrew his laptop from his bag and turned it on. “Ruby, that chick from my Criminal Law class?”

Gabriel nodded, tapping away at his keyboard. “She will not get off my back about a date. That time we had coffee is just like… Stuck in her head or something.” He groaned, flipping the pillow over his face. He huffed under it, noting that it smelled sweet, like chocolate and cinnamon. He flipped it off his face and looked over at the short boy. Gabriel looked over at him, tossing the wrapper from his candy bar onto the desk. “Too bad you couldn’t tell her you’re gay.” Sam laughed, sitting up. “Dude, that’s your answer to everything.” He muttered, chucking the pillow at the boy.

The two had met when Sam was a freshman in pre-law at Stanford, Gabriel was a senior, majoring in theatre. Sam had known right away Gabriel wasn’t straight, but it had never bothered him; his own brother was bisexual and Gabriel had never made a move on him (though sometimes, when his mind wandered, he wondered what it’d be like with the short boy). They’d become fast friends, and now shared an apartment off campus.

Gabriel chucked the pillow back at Sam and laughed, digging in his perpetually full candy drawer. He pulled out a package of Redvines. “But I’m serious, she’d leave you alone. I heard her one day in the cafeteria talking about how much she hates homos.” Sam shrugged. “How would she believe it? She’s seen me out with chicks. And I’ve never shown interest in guys.”

“Date a guy.” Sam furrowed his brow. “What? Dude, who? Who would go along with that lie?” Gabriel looked at him for a moment. “Hello-o-o… Gay roommate?” He said in a sing-song voice, pointing to himself. Sam laughed, but it faded quickly when he saw Gabriel wasn’t smiling. “You’re serious.”

“Deadly.”

“You’d do that?” Gabriel shrugged, pouting his bottom lip. “Why not? Not like I have guys lining up to get a piece of me. Plus it could be fun.”

“What would we need to do?” Gabriel shrugged. “Just tell her you’re gay, make sure I’m nearby. When she says prove it or something, cause you know she will, I’ll walk up and kiss you. Should shut her up.” Sam snorted. His roommate was a bit of a prankster, and he adored him for it. “Okay, yeah, as long as you’re sure.” He said, nodding. “Sounds good.” Gabriel just grinned and shoved the candy into his mouth.


	2. Pulling it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set their plan into action.

            Sam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the light. “Go away!” He mumbled, flipping his pillow over his head. Gabriel pounded on his bedroom door again. “Come on, Sammich, I want breakfast!”

“You’re a grown ass man, Gabe, go get it yourself!” Sam heard his door open and pressed the pillow tighter against his face. “I’m naked.” He mumbled, muffled by the down. “Don’t care.” Gabriel pounced on him, bending Sam in half when his surprisingly bony elbows landed in Sam’s midsection. “Jesus God damnit!” Sam shouted, throwing the pillow off his head. He grabbed Gabriel around the neck and put him in a headlock; the plus to having a big brother who enjoyed beating him up.

Gabriel squealed, elbowing him in the ribs until the grip loosened enough to slip his head out. He straddled Sam’s chest and wrestled his arms down, all smiles. “Good morning to you too.” Sam glared at Gabriel out from under his poof of messy bangs. “You’re a jerk.”

“You still love me. Come on. Get dressed so we can get food.”

“I have to shower.” Gabriel shrugged. “So, shower.” He said, getting off his hips. He walked to the door. “Fifteen minutes or I’ll pour cold water on you.” Sam scowled deeper. “You know, you’re the liberal major, you should be sleeping in.”

“And you will be the laziest lawyer I know. Come on, I’m wasting away here, Sammich.” He patted his own belly and walked out, leaving Sam to groan and pull himself from the bed.

 

            “Seriously? You drag me to breakfast and then buy the most disgusting thing that you can?” Sam asked, glaring at Gabriel over his eggs and wheat toast. Gabriel stuffed his mouth full with pancakes, soaked to the point of dissolving in four different types of tooth-rotting syrup. He grinned at his roommate. “Don’t knock it until you try it.”  
“If I try it I’ll get diabetes. Which I’m surprised you don’t have.”

“You’ve tried for two years to get me to eat healthy, Sam. It’s not going to happen.” Sam rolled his eyes but had to agree.

“Speaking of years, are you finally going to put in for graduation this year? I know you have more than enough credits to get your major.” Gabriel shrugged. “Don’t know.” He swallowed the mouthful, and Sam couldn’t help but find his eyes drawn to the bob of his friend’s adams apple as he did so. “I like it at school. Fewer responsibilities. Nice apartment.”

“We can still live together after you graduate.”

“Yeah… I think I’m going to go for another major.”

“What could you do with a double major?” Gabriel shrugged again, his lip pouting out in the way Sam realized (quite a while ago) he adored. “Could get a teaching degree, teach theatre.”

“You hate kids.”

“Or a business degree, that always comes in handy.”

“You hate math.”

“A music degree, that way I would be better qualified for musicals.”

“You already have enough credits to get a music major, I’ve seen your transcript.”

“I’m like two classes away.” Sam heaved a sigh at his roommate, but smiled. “Why do you really want to stay?” Gabriel looked at him then went back to eating, mumbling something incoherent into the breakfast food.

            “So,” he asked when he finished swallowing his last bite, “do you still want to try that trick to get Ruby off your ass?” Sam hesitated, carefully chewing his last bite and swallowing it before speaking. “Yeah. If you’re sure, I mean… I don’t have any interest in dating, really, I just wanna focus on school, but I know you do.” The shorter man snorted. “Yeah, I do, but no one else has an interest in dating me.” Sam scowled. “What about that one kid, uh… He was in your theatre history class last year…”

“Zeke?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel snorted, stacking their plates and pulling out money. “He was a bottom.”

“So?” Gabriel gave him a look, one eyebrow raised, and Sam was instantly embarrassed. “Oh.” The smaller man rose and Sam followed suit, looking down at him with a chuckle. “What’s so funny, gigantor?”

“I forget how small you are sometimes.” He snagged the money from Gabriel’s hand and scooped him up easily, throwing him over his shoulder. Gabriel sighed, used to this treatment. “You know, this joke stopped being funny last year.”

“Still funny to me.” Sam said simply, carrying him to the register and paying, ignoring the girl’s laughter at the boys’ current situation.

            He set Gabriel down outside and fixed his shirt before glancing at his watch. “Crap. Gotta run.”

“Lunch in the cafeteria?” Sam nodded before rushing off toward his class, leaving his roommate smiling sadly behind him.

 

            Sam stood with his plate and drink, searching for a spot to sit in the lunch hall of the school. He saw Ruby, across the way, and she waved to him, but he spotted an empty table and went for that instead. He pulled out his books, hoping to look busy enough not to be approached. No luck. “Sam.” He glanced up, seeing the girl he’d had a single date with, and now _wouldn’t_ leave him alone. “Hi, Ruby.”

“So, I was wondering…” She sat down next to him, leaning close. “If you thought any more about the dance.” Sam sighed a little, looking back down to his book. “Not really.”

“Aw, why not? Could be fun…” She reached over, touching his wrist. “Ruby.” He sighed, setting his highlighter down and looking up at her. “The answer is no. I’m sorry.”

“Why? I know we had a connection.”

“Yeah. As friends. You’re just not my type.”

“Yeah right. What is ‘your type’, Sam Winchester?” Sam was silent for a moment, but sighed and went for it. “Guys.”

“I’m sorry?” She asked, laughing as she spoke. “You heard me. I’m into guys.”

“Now _that_ I know is bullshit. I’ve seen you with more girls than I can count.”

“Yeah? So? Some were friends. Some I was experimenting with. But I found someone I’m happy with.” He glanced around the room, praying to whoever would listen that his bubbly little roomie would show up. “Yeah, right, who?” Sam looked back to her, his expression straight line. “I don’t think that’s your business.”

“Yeah right… Because there is no one, huh? I don’t see why you didn’t just have the balls to tell me the truth, instead of making up this stupid lie.” Sam opened his mouth to answer, but broke into a wide grin instead. Gabriel was hurrying through the room, dodging past tables with a plate piled high with food and a giant glass of soda. He plunked them both down on the table next to Sam and leaned over, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss that surprised both of them.

            Sam’s heart jumped into his throat. Initially, he expected to push him away after a moment, but he found himself enjoying the brush of their lips, the sweet taste of his roommate’s mouth.

He finally gathered the strength to pull back, his cheeks burning. “How was class, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, their noses nearly touching. Sam flushed and looked down at his books. “Good. I was distracted.” He admitted. He looked over to Ruby, who was staring blankly. “Really? Him?” She asked, offended. Sam shrugged, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah. I said it wasn’t your business, but you know now. Him.” He reached over and set his hand over Gabriel’s for emphasis. Ruby paused a moment, then rose slowly, still staring; her eyes squinted, before walking away.

Sam leaned close to Gabriel, trying to hide the grin on his face. “It worked. Thanks, man.” The smaller man shrugged, popping a forkful of cake into his mouth. “My pleasure. You kiss good.”

“Well.”

“Hm?” Sam chuckled. “I kiss well.” Gabriel gave him a droll look, thumbing some frosting and wiping it on his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think I hate on Ruby, I don't. She's actually one of my favorite baddies in the entire series. However, I needed a female figure I could actually write and she was the first one that popped to mind. The next few chapters will go up slower, I just had the inspiration tonight to keep going. Comment, kudos, lemme know how you like it!
> 
> And just to clarify, because I realized my error after posting chapter one, Gabriel is a 5th year college student, Sam is a Sophomore.


	3. Uh Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam continue their farce… But something is happening that neither boy expected.

            Sam clapped loudly, standing. His eyes met his roommates on the stage, shining with pride. When things had settled, he ducked out of the seat and back behind the stage, wandering through the rooms until he found Gabriel, scrubbing stage makeup off his face. The small boy grinned at him through the mirror. “I’m so happy you made it.” Gabriel said softly. “Dude, it was your first night, of course I’m gonna make it.” Sam sat down and grabbed the cloth, washing makeup off Gabriel’s face. “You did really well.”

“Be honest. I know you aren’t a fan of musicals.”

“I’m not, but dude, it was Sweeney Todd. Who _isn’t_ a fan of that play?” The smaller man flushed under the affection. “Well thank you… It meant a lot.”

“Hey, why don’t we go out for drinks to celebrate?” Sam offered. Gabriel’s eyes lit up. “Sure. Yeah, I’d like that. Lemme get changed.”

“Sit still, I wanna finish getting this crap off your face, it’s gonna give you acne.” Gabriel sighed. “You take care of me too much.”

“Someone’s gotta keep your gay ass out of the fire.” The small man only grinned, reaching up and holding his wrist. “Still. Thank you.” Sam felt his breath catch at the light touch, and had to stop a moment before he smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

 

            Sam led Gabriel outside and into his car, opening the passenger door for him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, surprised to see Ruby. “Oh, hey, Rube…” He said softly. “I know you’re lying, Sam.” She said, crossing her arms. “No one else I’ve talked to has ever seen you two as a couple.” Sam snorted and leaned on the side of the car. “So? I’m private about my relationships.”

“But he kissed you in public, so that’s a lie.” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. Gabriel stuck his head out the window. “We haven’t been in a relationship that long, Ruby. Just a few weeks. We didn’t want to come out as a couple until we were sure it was going to work.” Sam smiled at him, relieved that he was quick on the draw. Ruby rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Gabriel shrugged. “Follow us then. Or have one of your bitch posse tag along. You’ll get plenty of evidence. What bar are we going to, Sammy?”

“Moonshine.” Sam answered easily, still eyeing Ruby. “Welcome to join.” She snorted. “Why would I do that? So you guys can put on some fake show to _prove_ that you’re fags?” Sam shrugged. “Your own choice. See you later, Ruby.” He went around the car and got in. Seeing that she was still staring, he leaned over, smirking a bit before kissing Gabriel deeply. He felt his heart leap into his throat, tasting sweets and cinnamon, smelling the unique musk that he knew was his roommate’s. He deepened the kiss a moment without thinking of it, setting his hands on Gabriel’s cheek, and one on his throat.

Gabriel whined softly against his mouth before pulling back, his pupils blown, but slightly confused. “She walked away twenty seconds ago.” He whispered. Sam shrugged, his cheeks red. “Wanted to make it look real… In case she was still looking.”

“Think she’s gonna follow us to the bar?” Sam shrugged. “Can pretty much guarantee someone she knows will be there, who will tell her all the juicy details.”

“So that means…” Sam nodded. “We gotta keep up the farce.” Gabriel heaved a sigh and threw his hand to his head dramatically. “I don’t know that I can.” He said in his best stage voice. Sam began to laugh, shoving him lightly before he began to drive.

 

            The bar was packed full, mostly college students, some older. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, if anything to keep the smaller man from getting separated from him. They reached the bar and Sa released his wrist, climbing onto the barstool. He looked over to watch Gabriel crawl onto his own stool, smirking. Gabriel glared. “Shut it.” He snapped before motioning to the bartender and ordering. “ID?” Gabriel sighed and withdrew his ID, passing it over. The bartender looked at it suspiciously then nodded, passing it back. Sam ordered as well, his grin widening when he didn’t get ID’ed. “You ass.” Gabriel growled. “I’m four years older than you and I still get ID’ed?”

“Cause you’ve got a baby face.”

“And you don’t?” Sam shrugged. “Fine. Cause you’re short.” Gabriel punched him in the arm.

He began looking around the bar. “I don’t see any of her minions, or the queen bitch herself.” He commented. Sam did a quick look as well. “Neither do I, but… Should be safe rather than sorry.”

“Isn’t this awkward for you?” Sam snorted. “Incredibly. You’re like my brother.” Gabriel smiled, lowering his head to look at his drink to hide the shimmer of pain in his gold eyes.

            Sam chugged his way through two beers before slapping Gabriel on the back. “Let’s dance.” He offered. “You’re not sober.” Gabriel replied simply, still nursing his pina colada. “So?” The smaller man smiled and nodded, “fine.” Sam rose and grabbed his wrist, leading him onto the dance floor.

            Sam’s dancing wasn’t amazing (Gabriel would stretch to say it was actually awful), but when he pulled the shorter boy close and began to grind against him, all concerns of looking silly slipped from Gabriel’s mind. His arms went up, hanging off his tall best friend’s neck. “Sammy…” He whispered, trying to remember… This wasn’t real. Sam was just putting on a show for anyone who might talk to Ruby… But it felt real. Too real.

Gabriel pulled away from him and turned, putting his hands on Sam’s chest. The taller boy stopped moving, his breath coming in quick pants. “What is it?” Gabriel kept his eyes down, choosing his words. “I know this is fake, but, Sam, I am into guys. You should…” Sam laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “What? You gonna molest me?” Gabriel looked up, relieved to see nothing but smiles in Sam’s eyes. “Never know.” Sam snorted. “Like you could. I’ll just throw you.” Gabriel smirked and shook his head. “Let’s get out of here, go home and watch a movie or something. Get back to normal.” Sam nodded, letting Gabriel grab his hand and pull him toward the exit.

 

Sam flopped on the loveseat in his boxers and a t-shirt, kicking his bare feet up on the coffee table. Gabriel sat next to him, putting a bowl of candy on the table. He snagged the remote with some effort and pressed play, some cheesy horror movie both boys could laugh at.

Sam felt his eyes getting heavy and slid over, resting on Gabriel. The smaller boy nudged him. “Go to bed.”

“I’m okay.” He mumbled, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You still drunk?”

“I was never drunk.”

“You were tipsy.”

“So?” Gabriel sighed patiently and looked back to the screen, not surprised to hear Sam snoring lightly a few minutes later.

He hated this. Sam was his best friend, and perfectly straight… So why was his mind being this way? Why was his body betraying him. He couldn’t help but replay this day in his mind… Those kisses, the way Sam’s mouth fit perfectly over his, the way Sam danced with him, like they were the only people in the room. Gabriel shook his head and shook Sam until he lifted his head to look at Gabriel with half closed eyes. “Go to bed, Samsquatch.” He mumbled, giving him a shove off the loveseat.


	4. Brothers' Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel each talk to their respective brothers about the current issue… Each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Sam and Gabriel are separated this chapter, sorry. Needed to introduce the brothers. :)

            “Gabriel!” Gabriel grinned as his little brother’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey, Cassie.” He said, stepping back to look at him. “How’re classes going?” Castiel shrugged, flopping down on the loveseat. “Boring. Where’s Sam?”

“Out with his brother.” Gabriel answered and Castiel scowled. “What’s wrong?” Gabriel shook his head, perching on the arm of the couch. “Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m an actor. I’m a great liar.” Gabriel shot back, giving his brother a look to drop it. But Cas ignored it, sitting up. “You two fighting?”

“No, God, no, we’re fine.”

“Then why do you look so sad when I mention Sam?” Gabriel’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought.

Finally, he looked over at his younger brother. “Have you ever really liked someone that can’t possibly want you?” Cas cocked his head a little, squinting. “Yes, yes, I suppose I have.”

“What’d you do about it?” Cas shrugged. “Nothing. I just moved on.” Gabriel sighed. “Not helping, Cas.” He snapped. Castiel rose and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda. He sat back down with a sigh. “You have a crush on Sam?”

“Dude, don’t call it a crush, what am I, five?”

“Sometimes.”

“I’m older than you!” Castiel blinked. “I wonder sometimes.” Gabriel glared at him and snagged a handful of M&M’s from the bowl on the table. He stuffed them into his mouth. “Yes, okay? Look, we… We kinda got into a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yes, a thing. A prank. On this chick that likes him. But he doesn’t like her.” He shrugged. “So I agreed to pretend to be his boyfriend so she’d get off his back, cause she’s super homophobic.”

“And Sam agreed to this.”

“Yeah, whole heartedly…Hell, he’s better at acting gay than I am at acting straight.”

“Because you are flamboyantly homosexual, big brother.” Gabriel gave him a droll glare. “ _Anyway_ , the problem is that… Now that we’ve started this farce we can’t end it, I mean, Ruby thinks he’s lying, so she’s got eyes everywhere, if we go back to just friends, she’ll be back up his ass in a second.”

“And, you would rather be up his ass.” Gabriel went red and looked at his brother with wide eyes. “Castiel!”

“It is true, isn’t it?”

“No!” Cas scowled, confused. “I’d rather him be up mine.” Gabriel said with a shrug and Cas pulled a face. “Gross.”

“Oh shut up, you’re gay.”

“I’m interested in everyone. But that doesn’t mean I want to know which position my big brother likes playing in the bedroom.”

“Oh like you didn’t already know.” Cas grimaced. “But now I have a visual.”

“Would you stop changing the subject? I have a problem, Cassie.” Cas leaned back, stretching his long form out on the couch. “Yes. You’ve fallen in love with your straight best friend. Why don’t you just talk to him about it? You know Sam is understanding.” Gabriel snorted. “Easy for you to say. You’re not living with him. How would you feel if someone lived with you that wanted in your pants?” Cas shrugged. “I would thank them for their interest in me and say let’s just be friends. If they can’t handle it, they should move.” Gabriel winced, the thought of Sam moving out visibly hurting him.

“What would I even say to him?” He asked after a moment. Cas shrugged. “Not easy to say… I don’t know the extent of your guys’ relationship. I would just be honest with him… Sam adores you, Gabe.” Gabriel nodded, hanging his head. He withdrew his cellphone and texted Sam.

 

_‘We need 2 talk’_

**Earlier That Day**

Sam jumped up, knocking the ball away from the hoop and dribbling back to the other end of the court. Dean nudged him as he tried to pull the ball away. Sam laughed, using his larger body to block his brother, making an easy shot before crouching, out of breath. Dean grabbed a few waters and threw one at Sam, stretching out on the concrete next to him.

“You seem distracted.” He said after a moment, making Sam look up. “What do you mean?” Dean shrugged, pouring some of the water down his face. “I don’t know, you’re off in your own world. More than usual.” Sam nodded. “Right… Got something on my mind.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam chuckled. “You? Willing to talk?” Dean scowled. “Not normally, but you look pretty screwed up.” Sam sighed. “I swear if you breathe a word of this to anyone, or make fun of me, I’ll—“  
“Yeah I know, kick my ass.” Sam sighed softly. “I think I’m falling for someone.” Dean snorted. “About damn time, Sammy. I was thinking you didn’t have sex organs.” Sam glared at his brother, who sighed. “Fine. What’s wrong with falling for someone?”

            Sam rose, walking over to the ball and picking it up. He went back to Dean and sat, spinning it between his large hands. “Because it’s someone who only sees me as a friend. And is a guy.” Dean looked over, surprised. “A guy? I thought you were straight.”

“I am—I mean, I guess I never really thought about being with a guy. But I really like him.”

“Who?” Sam sighed. “Gabriel.” Dean drew back, surprised. “Seriously, dude? Of all the boys in your college you go with that one?!”

“He’s my best friend!” Sam defended. Dean and Gabriel had never gotten along; Dean was frustrated with Gabriel’s constant jokes, and thought he was a bad influence on Sam, and Gabriel hated how much control Dean seemed to have over Sam.

 

            Dean sighed, staring him down. “So why do you think you like him?” Sam told him the story, explaining how nice the kisses and dancing felt, and how he noticed little things about Gabriel he didn’t used to, the colors in his eyes and hair, the way he always smelled like cinnamon and Autumn and something uniquely Gabriel. When he finished, Dean was smiling softly.

            “You got it bad, brother.”

“So what do I do?” His big brother shrugged. “I’d talk to him.”

“No. No way. What would I say?” Dean grinned. “Well first. You walk up to him… Set your hands on his shoulders… Then lean in real close…”

As Dean spoke, Sam leaned in closer, listening intently. Dean’s smile widened. “Then, just as he’s about to say something… You slap his ass and drop his pants.” Sam scowled as Dean began to laugh wildly, barely dodging Sam’s fist flying at his head. “Aw come on, Sam. I’ve taught you how to talk to people you like.”

“But it’s different when it’s my best friend.”

“How?” Sam scowled. “I don’t want to lose him as a friend if he doesn’t feel the same way.” Dean began to laugh again. “Sam,” he said when he could breathe, “Gabriel has been head over heels for you since he met you.”

“Has not.” Dean gave him a look and shook his head. “Blind. Just talk to him.” He said. Sam heaved a sigh and snagged his phone from his shorts pocket, opening it.

 

_‘We need to talk.’_

 

Just as he sent the message, his phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text. He scowled, opening it, it was from Gabriel. Sam’s eyes went a little round. “I gotta go.” He said, rising and snagging his backpack. He rushed out of the gym and down the street to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've hit writers block and these two need to figure their shit out in my head so I can keep writing. Update soon!


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving each others' message that they need to talk, Sam rushes home, expecting the worst.

            When Sam arrived at the apartment, he found Gabriel sitting in a silent room on the couch, chewing a candy bar. Sam sat down next to him, playing with the hem of his shorts. “So, you need to talk.” He began. “And so do you.” Gabriel replied softly. Sam nodded. “Well… Who goes first?”  
“Could say it at the same time? I mean, we sent our texts at almost the same time.” Sam chewed his bottom lip. “Fine.” He looked over at Gabriel; locking gazes with the honey gold eyes he liked so much. Gabriel took a breath as well. On a silent cue, they both began.

Gabriel said, “I want to date you and I know that’s freaky and I’m --”

Sam said at the same moment, “I’m in love with you and I know that’s freaky and--”

Both boys paused, staring at each other. “What?” They asked at the same time. “Forget what I said, what did you say?” Words lined up perfect as they spoke in unison, a panic slowly rising in their faces.

Sam put his hand up and covered Gabriel’s mouth, smiling. “What did you say?” He asked again, and let Gabriel’s mouth go. “I—I said I wanted to date you… What did you say?”

“That I’d fallen in love with you.” Sam admitted, his cheeks burning.

“But you’re straight.” Gabriel finally said. Sam chuckled, hanging his head. “I thought I was… But… I don’t know.” He shrugged. He rose and padded to the kitchen, overwhelmed that he’d actually spoken up.

 

Gabriel remained in the living room, staring at his hands. Was this really happening? Should he pinch himself? He chewed his lip, looking toward the kitchen. He could hear Sam pacing around, and see his shadow every few seconds through the doorway. It wasn’t possible that this was really happening… Sam was… He looked at a photo of himself and Sam they had hanging on the wall. He was nothing Sam would ever be into. Sam was tall, fit, and outright beautiful. Gabriel was a puddle of fluff and chocolate packed into a five foot eight shell.

He thought of the girls Sam had dated over the time they’d known each other. They were all beautiful, nearly as tall as Sam, fit, and smart. Smart was a big thing for Sam… And Gabriel was far from smart. He was a theatre major for Godsake, and needed Sam’s help with even the most basic math and science questions. No, this had to be a joke. A dream, something. No way did those words come out of Sam’s mouth. He reached over, plucking up a handful of chocolate, dumping it into his mouth. So… Ignore it? Apologize to Sam? He sighed, looking back out into the kitchen. He couldn’t deal with this. Nope. He rose and padded quietly as he could up to his room.

 

Sam took a deep breath. He’d heard Gabriel go upstairs, but still needed to gather his thoughts. Was it possible that he’d heard him right? He walked into the living room, smiling a little at the candy wrappers scattered on the table. He picked them up and threw them out. Gabriel was so… Unique. He’d always had bad luck with dates, and Sam never understood why. He was such a cute guy, always smiling, always joking around. His eyes were to die for, the most unique brown Sam had ever seen. He glanced at the photo of them together, laughing at the beach and smiled.

Gabriel honestly made him a happier person. Bad days, bad weeks, used to plague Sam. After their mother died when he was a baby, he and Dean were forced to wander around the states with their alcoholic father. When John finally got too bad, their Uncle Bobby took them in, who raised them both as well as he could. They still saw their father; Sam thought Dean probably saw him a little more often, but things were tense. Sam knew his father blamed him for the fire that killed his wife, though Sam was just a baby when it happened. Dean blamed him (though he’d never admit it) for his father’s descent into madness… Sam had never been one to mindlessly agree with his dad, instead arguing and rebelling in his own ways.

So, when the time came for college, Sam was relieved to find someone that liked him for him… And didn’t blame him for anything. They understood each other in the best of ways. Both had no mother and an absent father, both resented their childhood and sought distance… And both had their big brothers raising them. Sam had only met two of Gabriel’s brothers, Cas, who was currently attending school with them, Sam’s age, and probably the sweetest of all of the brothers, and Luke, who was currently working with Dean at the garage, but spent a lot of time on campus for some creepy reason, and was definitely almost number one on Sam’s ‘I can’t stand you’ list. He knew Gabriel had two more Michael, currently serving in the Navy, and Rafe, who Gabriel never really seemed to talk about. Luke and Michael raised Gabriel for the most part, and as much as he loved them, he preferred to stay out of their way.

 

Sam slid into a sitting position on the couch, putting his hands over his mouth. Could he do this? Would this be a good idea? Gabriel was his best friend… But he had to be honest. He couldn’t let this go without knowing. Making his decision, Sam rose, climbing the stairs two at a time and rapping lightly on Gabriel’s door.

            When he didn’t hear a reply, he opened the door a crack, peeking in. Gabriel was stretched out on the bed, his eyes shut. He was bouncing one bare foot to music that Sam could hear blasting though his headphones. He stepped in as quietly as possible, walking up to the bed. He leaned over, looking at Gabriel’s soft, round face. Taking a nervous breath, he moved closer, pressing his lips against his best friend’s.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and his hand went up to swing instinctively, but Sam caught his wrist, pinning it to the bed. He climbed over Gabriel then, grabbing his shirt and holding it as he deepened the kiss, his heart in his throat. He realized then that Gabriel wasn’t returning the kiss. Fearing he’d overstepped the line, he moved back. “I—I’m sorr—Omph…” He was silenced with Gabriel’s mouth against his. The smaller boy fisted his shirt, trying to untangle his body from Sam’s to get on his knees. Sam grabbed at his head, yanking the headphones off and throwing them onto the bed to tangle his long fingers in Gabriel’s shaggy hair, lips, teeth, and tongues tangling and striking in the messy kiss.

            Gabriel was the first to pull back, panting, his cheeks visibly flushed. Sam smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, a mess if Sam ever saw one. Gabriel smiled shyly. “Um… So downstairs… Wasn’t a daydream?” Sam laughed, sitting back on the bed. “No, it wasn’t.”

“And you… Aren’t straight.” Sam shrugged sheepishly, motioning to the crotch of his jeans, a little more bulged then normal. Gabriel gasped, looking away quickly. The taller boy grabbed his chin and turned his face back to him. “Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen, Gabe?” Gabriel giggled and Sam beamed. “Well it is!” Gabriel sighed, his eyes narrowing. “Sam… How did you not know?” Sam shrugged. “Guess I never really thought about it. To be honest I don’t have all that much of a sex drive. I mean, I jerk off and I like getting off, but sex isn’t really… I don’t know. Good.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “That makes no sense, Sam.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s cause I was looking in the wrong place. I mean, I didn’t even lose my virginity until last year and it was awful.”

“Last year?!” Gabriel shot up further. “After or before I met you?”

“After.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide. “Dude, who took it?” Sam chuckled. “Maggie.”

“No way. Maggie Maggie? The TA in our Algebra class?” Sam grinned. “Yeah. Worst ten minutes of my sex life.”

“Dude, you only lasted ten minutes?” Sam laughed a little, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “No. Ah.. I had to finish myself off with my hand.”

“Why?” Sam’s face reddened and he smiled, an embarrassed smile that made his cheeks dimple and Gabriel’s heart skip a beat. “Um… I was.. I was too big. She came fast and was too sensitive for me to keep going.” Gabriel was silent a moment before he began to laugh wildly, falling back on the bed and holding his belly. “Dude!”

“Dude, shut up.” Sam said, punching him lightly, but a smile was splitting his face.

“Well I’m screwed if a girl couldn’t even take you.” Gabriel said when he could form a full sentence. Sam’s face went straight then, concern painting his face. “We don’t. I mean, I’m not expecting that.”

“You aren’t?” Gabriel sat back up, looking him in the face. “Why wouldn’t you be? I mean… You said you were falling for me… Don’t you want to date? Or is angst your kink?” Sam smiled softly, chuckling. “No, I do.” His eyebrows went up and he bit his lip. “But you’re the first guy I’ve even considered dating, Gabe. I don’t even know how to begin sex with you.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You moron.” Sam pulled back, confused. “Sex is sex. You think there’s some magic code gays use to teach them how to screw?” Sam shrugged a little. “No! It’s the same as a girl. You take ‘em out, seduce ‘em, get their pants off, and shove it in. Well, of course there’s more prepping, but… Nothing you can’t be told at the time.” Sam remained quiet, chewing his bottom lip.

            Gabriel sat silently, letting him think for a moment, before reaching out and touching his wrist. “I like sex, Sammy. You won’t break me. Don’t be scared of it, because I’ll want it too.”

Sam nodded after a moment. “Okay. So… We’re dating?”

“I think we should go on a date.” Gabriel grinned. “But yeah.” Sam grinned as well, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s mouth. “How about this Friday? I’ll take you out to dinner, maybe a movie?”

“Nope. This Friday is the Halloween dance. You’re taking me to that.” Sam grimaced. “You know I hate Halloween.”

“But it’s my favorite holiday.” Gabriel looked at him, his eyes round and his bottom lip pouting out. Sam sighed. “Fine. I’ll take you. But I’m not dressing up.”

“Sammy-yy—y.” He whined. “Come on, this will be the first Halloween since grade school I have a boyfriend to do a costume with. Please?” Sam sighed. “What are you being?”

“A cop.” He grinned. “You could go as… A sexy prisoner?” He offered, crawling forward. Sam leaned back on his hands, losing his breath when Gabriel reached his face. “I’m too big to cross dress.” He breathed. “I didn’t say cross dress… Come on, lemme pick a costume for you, huh?” Sam licked his lips, his eyes moving down Gabriel’s face to his lips, damp and curved into a small smile. “Just don’t make it something embarrassing.” He said. Gabriel’s small smirk widened to a full-blown grin. He closed the last few inches between them and kissed Sam deeply. “God it’s nice to be able to do this.” He whispered against Sam’s lips. The bigger man fell back, allowing Gabriel completely over him.

            Hands searched for purchase on each others’ bodies, scratching up fabric. Sam’s short nails bit into Gabriel’s back, eliciting a groan from the smaller boy. Gabriel shoved his hand under Sam’s shirt, raking his own nails over Sam’s chest. He slid around, grabbing at his back to pull him up, separating their mouths momentarily to unbutton Sam’s shirt. It fell away and Gabriel’s breath caught in his chest. Red marks lined his chest, and looked just perfect.

Sam moved forward for another kiss but Gabriel pushed him back, leaning forward and kissing his chest. Sam shivered, burying his hand in Gabriel’s hair. The smaller boy smiled, biting gently on his nipple. Sam jerked his hips instinctively, a groan ripping from his throat. Gabriel smirked, pushing Sam’s shirt off his shoulders before pushing him back onto the bed. Sam grunted in surprise. “And you’re a bottom?” He asked breathlessly. Gabriel chuckled. “I’m a bossy bottom.” He answered easily, and Sam laughed. “I have no idea what that means.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It means that when I tell you to do me harder, you’d better do it.” Sam half smirked, grabbing the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulling him into another kiss.

_“On the back of a motorbike, with your arms outstretched…”_

Sam groaned, sitting up a bit to wrestle his phone out of his pocket to silence it. Gabriel whined, looking down. “Who is it?”

“Dean.” Sam mumbled without looking at the screen. He flipped it open and barked what sounded like a hello.

 _“Heya, Sam… Talk to him yet?”_ Gabriel smiled, hearing Dean’s question through the speaker. “Oh, please, Sam! Keep going!” He cried into the phone, and Sam’s eyes widened. He slapped his hand over Gabriel’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry, yeah, Dean.”

 _“Wow. You move fast.”_ Sam glared at Gabriel and shoved him off, sitting up. “We’re not screwing, Dean, he was joking.”

 _“Yeah, right sure.”_ Dean was quiet a moment. _“I’m happy for you, Sammy.”_ Sam smiled a little. “Thanks, Dean.” He chewed his lip a second, trying to ignore Gabriel kissing over his bare shoulder. “I’m gonna go.”

 _“Right. Right. Have fun.”_ Dean hung up and Sam chuckled, tossing his phone onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “You’re an ass.”

“You love me.” Sam smiled a little, knowing, deep in his heart, that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the guys were talking in unison, I was hoping for a sort of 'Mystery Spot' feeling, (because frankly that is one of the funniest scenes in the entire season)… Hope it worked.
> 
> The song playing as Sam's ringtone is Brothers on a Hotel Bed by Deathcab for Cutie, if anyone was wondering.


	6. Trailer Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well for Gabriel and Sam, but someone doesn't really approve of their relationship. Also, Cas has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long time between updates, had to take a break and catch up on coursework, but I'm back!

            Sam stretched out on the hood of his brother’s Impala, reading through his law book. “Where’s Gabe?” Dean asked as he emerged from the garage, wiping his oily hands on a rag. “Finishing up class. He’ll be around in a bit.”  Dean nodded. “Good. I feel like I need to give him the ‘don’t screw with my baby brother’ speech.” Sam rolled his eyes, marking his book and setting it down. “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll make a great dinner topic.”

            It’d been about a week since he and Gabriel started dating, and things were going perfectly so far. They’d invited Dean and Cas over for dinner that night, and Sam was honestly worried. He hadn’t dated much, but Dean was always overprotective.

            The shorthaired Winchester pulled a couple beers out of the cooler in his backseat, handing one to Sam. Luke emerged from the garage, tugging on his work shirt. “Hey Winchesters.” He said, and Sam instantly bristled. “Hi, Luke.” He mumbled. Luke walked up, opening the Impala and pulling a beer out. “What’re you doing here? Aren’t you too.. _Smart_ for a garage?” Sam’s lips thinned into a line. “I’m visiting my brother.”  He mumbled, wishing more than anything he could shove the bottle down the blonde’s throat.

“Sammich!” Gabriel shouted, and Sam sat up straighter. He grinned and waved as Gabriel approached. To his surprise, Gabe rushed up to him, hopping onto the hood to give him a kiss. “I missed you.”

“Whoa… What did I miss here?” Luke asked, looking between the two. Dean chuckled. “Gabriel didn’t tell you? They’re dating. Guess we’re gonna be in-laws one day.” He said, chuckling. “Uh, no.” Luke said, still staring. “He is not dating my baby brother.” Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think that’s your choice, bro.”

“I think it is. What would Michael say?”

“I don’t really give a shit.” Gabriel turned to him, not intimidated by his height. Luke stepped up to him. “This isn’t going to happen.”

“And why not?” Luke’s scowl deepened. “You are not going to date this Winchester _trash_.”

“Whoa!” Dean called, his smile disappearing. “Too far dude. I’m right here.”

“Sorry, Dean… But it’s true. I wouldn’t let you date him either.” Dean shook his head, confused. “What the hell, dude? We’re friends!”

“Yeah, and friends is different than fucking!” Luke shouted. He pointed to Sam. “That piece of trailer trash is not dating my baby brother!”

“Listen up, Lucifer, you prick.” Gabriel snapped, grabbing Luke’s shirt lapels. “You aren’t going to tell me who I can and can’t date. You aren’t Dad. You aren’t Michael. I love Sam. And I’m happy with him.” Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriel’s wrists, tugging his hands off his shirt and shoving him backwards. Gabriel stumbled and Luke went forward, catching his shirt. “Don’t you dare disrespect me, Gabriel. I own you.” He snarled. Gabriel struggled against his grip, fear in his eyes for the first time in their argument. Sam rose; ready to jump in, but Dean set a hand on his chest.

            Luke drew his fist back, planning to drive it into his little brother’s jaw. Before he could go forward, however, his hand was stopped. “I don’t think so.” Dean said, his mouth set in a line. “I can tolerate brothers fighting, but I will not have you beating up a kid just because he wants to date a piece of trash.” He shoved Luke’s arm back. Luke dropped Gabriel. The smaller boy stumbled, smacking his cheek off the door handle and Sam rushed up to him. He kept eyes on his brother though, not at all surprised when the hot headed Novak turned on Dean, lunging for him.

            They both hit the concrete hard, Dean’s head smacking sickly off it. He stayed conscious though, fighting against Luke’s fists and knees. Sam rose, heading toward them, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist. “Don’t you get hurt too, Winchester.” He said, holding his bleeding cheek.

            A small crowd gathered around the young men within minutes, some curious, some concerned. There was a ruckus then, and Cas broke through. “Luke!” He shouted. He glanced toward Gabe and Sam, scowling when he saw Sam wiping blood from his cheek. He sighed and jumped into the fighting men, swinging with all he had. He finally landed a kick to Luke that threw him back, and Sam moved forward, grabbing and pinning him. Cas was over Dean, looking down at the green-eyed man. “You’re welcome.” He said, smirking. Dean, his lip split open and one eye swelling shut, grinned as best he could. “I had him.”

“You were getting your ass kicked.” Dean shoved the younger boy off him and rose, holding the back of his head.

            By that point, sirens were approaching, and a cruiser swung into the parking lot, an officer getting out. “Winchester. Really?” He asked, crossing his arms. “It wasn’t his fault.” Cas jumped in immediately, though he wasn’t sure. “It wasn’t. Luke started it.” Gabriel said, standing shakily. He wiped the blood still flowing from his cheek. “He attacked me and Dean pulled him off, the fight started from that.” He said. Sam stood close behind him, nodding. The officer scowled, looking at the five boys. “Who are you?”

“Gabriel Novak. He’s my brother, Lucifer Novak, and the other one is my little brother, Castiel Novak.” He withdrew his ID and passed it over. The officer scowled. “Religious mother?”

“Disgustingly, we’ve got a Michael and a Raphael too.” The officer chuckled. “That cut is going to need stitches.”

“No, I can take him.” Sam offered. “Dean too.”

“You know I’m not going to a hospital, Sammy.” Sam sighed and the officer nodded. “At least not until I get the full story.” He said. “There’s an ambulance on the way already.” He walked over to where Luke was spitting blood from his mouth, glaring daggers at Dean, and began to talk to him.

            Cas approached Dean, grabbing his face lightly and turning it. “You need to get that swelling dealt with.” He warned. “This isn’t my first fight, Castiel.” The smaller man sighed and gave him a sad look. “So, what really happened?”

“Just like Gabe told it.”

“But why did Luke attack Gabe?”

“Because he wasn’t happy about him dating Sammy. I guess Winchesters are trash.” Cas chuckled. “You guys do have a reputation… But I don’t see how you’re trash.” Dean shrugged. “Either way, I wasn’t gonna let him pummel Gabriel for nothing, and I wasn’t gonna let Sammy jump in, he’s got too much to lose with his scholarship. He can’t be getting in trouble with the law.”

“So you did. The Novak hero.” He teased, and Dean shoved him playfully. The ambulance pulled up and Dean pointed. “Get your brother stitches.” Cas scowled. “He’s got a boyfriend to deal with that. You don’t.” Dean snorted. “Never really needed one.”

“Do you want one?”

“What, you know someone that would wanna date trash?”

“My big brother is.” He shrugged. “Maybe I should give it a shot.” Dean stopped, his brows furrowing as well as they could against the swelling. “Okay, did you just ask me out?” Cas flushed, his nerves suddenly missing. “Um… No.” He said casually, backing up. Dean laughed a little, reaching for his wrist. “You just asked me out.”

“I just… I’ve thought you were cute for a while and I guess… I mean, you jumped in and saved my brother’s ass when you didn’t have to and um.. I guess… I’m sorry, I’m not good at this.” Dean grinned. The smaller man was blushing darkly, wringing his hands against his belly. “You wanna go out with me.”

“Yes. Um… If you want to.” Dean sighed patiently. “Even though it may start a fight with Luke again?” Cas laughed a little, nervously. “Don’t think you have to worry about him for a while…” He pointed behind Dean to where Luke was being shoved into a police car. Dean smirked a little. “Then yeah. I’ll go on a date with you and we’ll go from there.” Cas grinned at him. “Really?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes.” The smaller boy went forward, hugging him tightly and Dean groaned in pain. “No offense, but I think your brother cracked my ribs.”

“Oh, crap. Sorry.” He said, backing up. “Ambulance for you then. Gabe is done.” He grabbed Dean’s wrist, guiding him toward the paramedic approaching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did shorten Lucifer's name to Luke… What modern kid would go by Lucifer willingly? So, sorry about that if you guys don't like it.  
> Also, I am AWFUL at Destiel, like… I have never written it before. So I'm sorry it kinda came off shaky, hope you guys are enjoy it anyway!


	7. Halloween

Sam grimaced, fixing the collar on his jumpsuit. “This thing is constricting.” He complained for the fifth time that night. Gabriel sighed, stepping up to him in his police officer uniform. He leaned up and fixed Sam’s shirt, smiling. “There. Better?”

“Why are you making me do this again?” Gabriel flashed a big grin. “Because I love Halloween.” Sam sighed, relenting, and nodded.

            “Ready to go?” Cas called up the stairs. Sam rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you got Dean to go along with this.”

“It wasn’t me. He and Cas are inseparable. All I had to do was mention it to my baby bro and he ran with it.” He said, fixing his badge and belt before opening Sam’s bedroom door. He and his boyfriend went down the stairs, prisoner and deputy. At the bottom of the stairs awaited Dean, looking sharp in a suit, splattered with blood, and Cas, dressed head to toe in a coroner’s outfit. Gabriel rushed over to where he had his camera set up. “Go on, get in a line guys.” He said, his voice cracking a bit with excitement. He readied the camera and rushed back to the line. The camera flashed, everyone grinning (even the reluctant Sam). “Poses!” He cried as he went back to set the camera up again. Dean flopped to the ground with zero grace and Cas leaned over him, looking inquisitive. Gabriel rushed back to Sam, taking his arms and pinning them behind his back. Sam did his best to look crazy as the camera flashed.

 

            The group walked to the main hall, chatting and laughing as they went. The party was already going full force, packed with people in varying degrees of disgusting to slutty costumes. “The first clown I see, I’m leaving.” Sam whispered to Gabriel, who only grinned and pulled him onto the dance floor.

           

            Sam slumped into the chair, wiping sweat from his brow. “You sure can dance, Gabe… I need a break.” Gabriel giggled, chewing on the sucker in his mouth. “Oh come on, one more song.”

“My legs are going to give out. Just, sit through this one, okay?” He asked, his eyes pleading. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He wandered off to get them something to drink while Sam looked around, searching for his brother. Instead, he was suddenly face to face with a terrifying clown and a less terrifying zombie girl. Sam squeaked, jumping up from his seat. It took him a moment to realize the zombie girl was Ruby, grinning at him under layers of cake makeup. The clown lifted his face and Sam scowled… “Luke. Ruby. What are you doing here?” Luke grinned. “My girlfriend invited me.” He said, slinging an arm over Ruby’s shoulders. Sam swallowed thickly. “Oh… Well… Having fun?” He asked casually, still eyeing the clown mask. “A ton… You scared of clowns, Winchester?” Luke asked, shoving the mask in Sam’s face. The taller boy jumped a little, leaning away from the hideous face. “Just not a fan.” Luke snorted. “Pussy.” He commented, and Sam scowled. “See you around.” He mumbled, quickly stepping into a crowd to search for his brother or boyfriend.

            Luke smirked. “He’s scared of clowns?” Ruby snorted, taking the seat Sam had vacated. “Yeah, some childhood trauma. I have no idea. Maybe he was molested or something.” Luke snorted. “God, I can’t believe _that_ is dating my little brother.”

“I heard his brother was dating Castiel too.” Luke nodded, sitting next to her and looking over the crowd. “They are… I’m pissed about that too, but Cas and I don’t get along… He’s pretty much guaranteed to do whatever I don’t want him to.” He spotted his brother with the taller Winchester across the room, sharing a drink and leaning against a table. They were in a couple’s costume, gross. “I just wish there was some way I could show Winchester who he’s screwing with, you know? That I’m not meant to be tangled with.” Ruby shrugged, then grinned. “You could play a trick on him.” She held up the clown mask. “Something harmless…” Luke’s face broadened as he understood. “I love the way you think, little girl.” He murmured, pulling her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter was, just wanted to get a little Halloween spirit going in this story, and set up for the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!


	8. Kidnapping

            Sam rolled over, snuggling deeper under the covers. His t-shirt bunched up around his middle and one leg kicked out, the hem of his black boxers peeking over his thigh. Gabriel stood in the doorway, smiling in at his boyfriend. They were taking their time, still staying in separate beds for the most part, not doing more than losing shirts during make out sessions, but Gabriel knew… Soon… They would reach that point. The point where both of them were comfortable enough… It wasn’t that either was actually uncomfortable with the other, but the relationship was new. They each wanted to test the waters thoroughly before diving in, something that Gabriel rarely did, but Sam was different. He’d spoken to Cas about moving in with them when the two reached the point to move into the same bedroom, but he hadn’t mentioned it to Sam yet. Instead, he continued to bide his time, often waking up early just so he could watch Sam sleep. Gabriel entered the room silently, setting a small folded piece of paper onto Sam’s cell phone. He slipped out just as quietly and left the house.

 

            From across the street, Lucifer watched Gabriel leave, then grinned over at Ruby in the passenger seat. “Let’s go bag us a Winchester.” He circled the block, parking in front of the apartment his brother shared with Sam. They both got out and Luke crouched, picking the lock with a practiced ease. He opened the door, allowing Ruby in first. She held a finger up to her lips as they paced through the apartment, searching for Sam. Luke opened a closed door a crack and motioned to her, opening it wider to reveal the sleeping Sam.

They entered and Luke, pounced, jumping on the bigger man and covering his mouth. Sam jumped, startled, and began to struggle. Ruby went forward quickly, tearing off a piece of ductape and wrapping it around his mouth. Luke fought against Sam’s hands, pinning them long enough for her to wrap the tape around them multiple times. She did the same to his legs before grabbing one of his pillows. She yanked the pillowcase off it and shoved it over Sam’s head, taping it around his throat for good measure. Sam screamed against the ductape, wheezing.

Luke picked up his shoulders, swinging once. He landed the punch on Sam’s temple, momentarily stunning him. Ruby took advantage of the still man and scooped up his legs. They carried him out of the apartment and threw him in the trunk of the car, slamming it shut and getting in. They sped off, laughing.

Sam regained consciousness relatively quickly, panicked when he realized he couldn’t see, and could barely breathe. He fought against the tape on his wrists, shaking. Finally, he gave up; she’d wrapped the tape too tightly. He reached up, beginning to struggle with the tape around his throat, currently cutting his oxygen supply at least in half.

The car screeched to a halt then, slamming Sam’s head into the side of the trunk. Ruby came around the back, opening the lid. Sam swung up with his bound arms but Luke caught his wrists. “Don’t think so, Sammy boy.” He snarled. He cut the tape on Sam’s wrists and twisted one arm back, forcing Sam onto his stomach. Ruby taped his wrists again, now behind his back. Thinking then, she twisted his elbows as close together as she could get them, wrapping more tape around them to pin them together. Luke chuckled. “Where’d you learn that?” Ruby winked at him before slamming the trunk shut again.

“What do we do with him?” She asked as they climbed back into the car. Luke shrugged as he began to drive. “Scare him a while. Drive out to the woods, drop him off… Let him run.” He glanced at the clown masks in the backseat. “Chase him down.” He suggested, and Ruby laughed. “You are twisted in the sexiest of ways, Lucifer.” She said, leaning over and sucking on his earlobe. Luke smirked. “I know… Think he’ll figure out dating my baby brother is a bad idea?” She snorted. “If he doesn’t, we just keep trying until he does. He’ll break. Sam is weak.”

 

Luke pulled off the road and drove up a secluded trail, searching for any people. When he found an area that was empty, he pulled into an outlet and got out. They popped the trunk and Luke scowled, reaching down. He shook Sam, feeling his heart drop when he didn’t move. Ruby went silent next to him. “Is he dead?” She asked after a bit. Luke felt for the pulse and shook his head. “No, here… He’s passed out…” He slipped a finger under the tape around his neck. “He can barely breathe with this tape. Come on, let’s drag him out here.” He grabbed Sam’s shoulders, grunting with the exertion. Ruby grabbed him under his knees, helping Luke to carry him about ten feet from the car. Luke passed her the keys and pulled his knife, cutting the tape around Sam’s neck free before freeing his arms and hands. He rushed out of sight and waited for Ruby to return with the masks.

Sam groaned, rolling on the crunchy leaves. He tried his wrists, finding them sore, but free. He tugged the pillowcase off his face and ripped the tape off his mouth, gasping in a breath of fresh air. He touched his throat, grimacing at the soreness he felt. Sitting up carefully, he began to rip the ductape from his legs, shivering slightly. Sam heard a crunch from his left and looked up quickly, holding his breath. “Hello?” He called after a moment. Hearing nothing, he shook his head, working at the tape again.

This time the crunch came from his right, and Sam jerked straight. He ripped the remaining tape from his ankles and stood, searching around for a path or a weapon. He snagged a long stick, turning to where he heard the sound. Slowly, he approached, stepping as lightly on the leaves as possible. A breaking twig closer to him drew his attention. Sam whipped around, losing his balance when he saw something peek out quickly from behind a tree. He fell hard on the ground, slicing his palm with the stick. Fighting was out of the question, he realized, and he scrambled up to run.

It seemed like everywhere Sam turned, he felt something following him. He ducked behind a large tree, peeking out just in time to see a large body with a clownish face duck behind a tree close to his left. “Shit.” He breathed, rubbing his hands over his goosepimpled arms. This was straight out of a friggin’ nightmare. He looked around quickly and dove right, hopping over fallen logs. He could hear whatever was following him breaking sticks and crunching immediately behind him. Seeing a clear path in front of him, Sam looked back, a shout of fear when he saw a clown pursuing him through the trees, ducking behind the trees and darting out elsewhere, too fast to see. Sam kept his eyes trained on the clown, not seeing the large felled branch in front of him. He tripped on it, rolling down a hill with a steep drop off.

“Luke!” Ruby shouted. “He fell!” Luke ripped off his mask, racing up to where Sam disappeared. He felt waves of nausea roll over him when he saw the drop off into the lake so far below. “Do you see him?” Asked Ruby, panic in her voice. Luke shook his head, his jaw tensing. She appeared next to him, her hand over her mouth, the mask gripped in her other fist. “He… It wasn’t our fault. He tripped. Right?” She asked, close to tears. Luke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, still searching the water below for any sign of Sam. “It wasn’t our fault…” He said softly, a knot in his stomach. “We gotta go. We gotta go before someone comes.” He started walking toward where the car was hidden, grabbing her wrist to tug her along.


	9. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait after the cliffhanger guys, I got super busy with college and family life. But it's here! Also I don't have a constant beta reader, so if you guys find errors, please lemme know!

_Gabriel sobbed as quietly as he could, standing in the church. The suit choked him and made him feel self conscious, but none of that mattered. He knelt beside the coffin, an agonized sob ripping from his mouth. Dean stepped up, wrapping an arm around Gabriel and pulling him into a hug. “Shh… It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He whispered. Gabriel looked toward the coffin, seeing Sam’s body, so peaceful, like he was asleep…_

 

“Sam!” Gabriel jolted up out of his nightmare, covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He looked around, panic wracking his body with shivers. It’d been a week… An entire week since he’d come home to find Sam gone. His car was still parked in its spot, the note Gabriel had left still on his phone in his room. It was as if he’d disappeared off the face of the earth.

 

When Gabriel arrived home that evening, he assumed Sam was out with Dean or one of his other friends. When the hour reached three or four in the morning, Gabriel began to worry. Sam was never one to leave for so long without mentioning it to Gabriel, checking in, or leaving a note. He checked his boyfriends room, a sick feeling of dread rising when he saw his note, still propped on Sam’s cell phone. Sam’s sneakers still sat at the foot of the bed, and it didn’t look like any of his clothes were gone from the hangers. More disturbing, his laundry basket was empty. Sam was adamant about putting dirty clothes in the basket, so there would have at least been his boxers from that morning in there, had he changed. Gabriel called Dean, biting back tears.

Both Cas and Dean were at Gabriel’s apartment within twenty minutes of the call, searching Sam’s room for any clues to his whereabouts. The next morning, when Sam still hadn’t contacted any of them, they went to the police to file a missing persons report. Though the cops promised to do everything they could to find Sam, it was pretty clear he wasn’t a priority. He was a healthy college age man with a troubled family (said family having a history of alcoholism and mental problems, according to the deputy), and it was close to finals.

So, Gabriel was left alone with his fears. Dean and Cas were over everyday, searching Sam’s room, driving with Gabriel up and down the streets, checking with bars, hotels, stores, showing Sam’s photo to everyone that would look… Nothing. No one knew anything about the six-four boy with shaggy brown hair.

Gabriel began sleeping in Sam’s room, his scent still on the pillows and sheets. The phone remained where he’d put it that night before he disappeared, Gabriel’s note still perched upon it. His books lay open on the desk, half highlighted chapters and incomplete notes on criminal law in Sam’s clean cursive.

 

            A knock at the door startled Gabriel from his daydream (day-terror? Daymare?), and he rose, padding to the door in a pair of his own boxers and one of Sam’s shirts, two sizes too big on his small frame. He opened the door quickly, fearing the worst, but Dean stood there, dark circles under his eyes. “Hey.” He said, entering. Sure, Dean and Gabriel weren’t the best of friends, there were days when they were at each others’ throats and threatening murder, honestly, but none of that mattered any more. Sam was missing, and they only had each other. Dean wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a tight hug, and Gabriel began to cry softly. “I had that nightmare about him again… He’s dead…” He whispered into Dean’s chest. The taller man shook his head quickly. “He’s not. Sam is too tough. Wherever he is… Whatever was done to him… He’ll find his way.”

“They say forty eight hours… After forty eight hours… He’s probably dead.”

“Stop saying that, Gabe.” Dean whispered, kissing his forehead. He wiped the smaller man’s cheeks. “You know what Sam went through with our dad when he was a kid. He’s a tough little shit… He is going to be fine. We’re going to find him. And we’re going to find out who’s responsible for this.” He said softly. He flatted Gabriel’s messy hair. “Come on, you look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“I haven’t.” Dean smiled sadly and took Gabriel’s hand. “Come on. Let me make you breakfast.”

“Not hungry.” He muttered. “I know… But what is Sam gonna say if he comes home and finds you wasting away? Huh? He’s gonna kick my ass for not taking care of his annoying little boyfriend. So come on. For Sam.” Gabriel looked up at Dean, his eyes watering all over again. He followed the older Winchester into the kitchen, sitting at the table. He curled his knees to his chest, tucking his nose into the fabric of the shirt and inhaling. Dean set to work making breakfast for them, keeping busy to hide his concern.

 

            Dean was sitting on the couch with Gabriel, trying to get through to the police station after breakfast. Gabriel was curled up in the corner of the couch, staring blankly at the television. His phone began to ring upstairs, jolting them both. Gabriel bolted, snagging the phone from the charger and answering it. “Hello?”

_“Hello, is this Gabriel Novak?”_

“It is… Who is this?” He asked the woman on the other end. _“My name is Tessa Williams, with St. Vincent’s Hospital. Do you know a Samuel Robert Winchester?”_ Gabriel’s heart stopped. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. _“Sir? Are you still there?”_

“Yes..” He finally squeaked. “Yes, I know Sam. Where is he? Is he alive? Is he okay? What happened?” Questions began to flood out at the same rate of his falling tears. He slumped on the bed, his legs unsteady. _“Please, calm down, sir. Samuel is here, admitted to the hospital a few hours ago. He just regained consciousness and began asking for you. He’s going to be okay, but he’s being very uncooperative… Insists he won’t say anything until you arrive… Could you come? We have the police and we need to give him more medication…”_ Gabriel laughed through his sobs. “That’s my Sammy… Yeah, I’ll be there in ten minutes… Thank you, so much.” He hung up and fell back on the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

            Dean entered, climbing onto the bed with him. “Hey… What’s going on? What’s wrong, Gabriel?”

“They found Sam!” Gabe sobbed, looking up from the pillow. His face was cracked into a terrifying grin. Dean sat still, shocked. “They… Did you say he’s been found?”

“He’s at St. Vincent’s… Come on, we need to go… I need to see him.” He said, rising and tugging Dean up. The taller man rose, then grabbed his hand. “You need to put pants and shoes on first, Gabe, or they won’t let you past the front gate.” Gabriel glanced down and laughed through his tears. He padded into his room and tugged on a pair of jeans and his sneakers, pulling a hat over his messy hair. “Come on!” He shouted to Dean, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

            Gabriel raced up to the front desk, leaving Dean out of breath behind him. “Sam Winchester.” He said quickly, shaking. Could this be real? Did they really find Sam? The woman smiled. “You must be Gabriel. He’s in room 216, you’ll see some officers and doctors outside the door.”

“Is he okay?”

“You’ll need to talk to the doctor.” She said patiently. He headed quickly toward the elevator, barely pausing to let her know Dean was with him. When he reached the correct floor, he pushed out of the elevator, his sneakers slapping on the tile as he raced toward the bustling room. He reached it and was stopped by a doctor. “Who are you?”

“Gabriel Novak. This is his brother Dean, please, let me see Sam.”

“There’s some questions I’d like to ask you first.”

“Come on! He’s been missing a week! Please just let me go see him.” Gabriel begged, tears filling his eyes. The doctor sighed a little then nodded. “Fine… Just a few minutes, then we need to talk.” He stepped aside and Gabriel rushed into the room, stopping short when he saw his boyfriend on the bed. Sam looked like _he’s dead! He’s dead and I’m identifying the body!_ Gabriel shook his inner thoughts away. He could see the heart monitor, beeping steadily. Sam’s eyes had dark circles punched around them, his hair knotted and matted to his face and head. His left leg was in a cast, sticking out from under the sheet. His right arm was in a sling, the hand bandaged. Bruises and cuts lined the visible skin.

Gabriel approached him slowly, reaching out and touching his scruff covered face. Sam jerked, his eyes opening slowly. He looked around, trying to gauge where he was, before his gaze fell on Gabriel. “Am I dreaming?” He croaked, and Gabriel winced. “No, baby, I’m here.” He whispered, tears overflowing. He leaned over and put his head on Sam’s chest, comforted by the steady thump-bump of his heart. Sam lifted his left arm slowly and placed his hand heavily on Gabriel’s head. “Gabe…” He croaked again. “Baby, where were you?” Gabriel asked, crying softly. Sam swallowed audibly, his throat clicking. “I—“

“Mr. Winchester?” A police officer stood in the doorway, and Gabriel glared at him. “I’d like to speak with you about where you were.” Sam closed his eyes again, sighing shakily. “Water.” He breathed, and Gabriel stood straight. “I’ll get it for you.”

“No… He can. Stay with me. Please. Don’t leave.” Sam’s voice cracked, and it was clear he was near tears himself. Gabriel grabbed his good hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I won’t leave again. Ever.” He promised.

 

            The nurses got Sam propped up a little as he drank. After his water, he was able to speak more clearly. “Do you know how you got here, Mr. Winchester?” The police officer asked. Sam nodded. “Yeah, I remember someone picking me up from the highway. I guess they brought me here.”

“They did, a couple passing through. They’re out in the waiting room now… Do you know how long you’ve been missing?” Sam shook his head, grimacing. “A few days?” He wondered and Gabriel gave a weak laugh. “You were gone for a week, little brother.” Dean said softly. He was across the room, his arms crossed as he eyed the cops suspiciously. Sam scowled. “A week?”

“Yes. You were reported missing on the second. It’s the ninth now.” Sam stared between the officer and Gabriel. “I was gone… A week?”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Sam cleared his throat, grimacing. He took a sip of water. “I was taken… From my apartment.” He spoke slowly, trying to remember clearly, it seemed. “They dragged me into the woods and started chasing me… I had a blindfold, so I didn’t know where I was…”

“Did you ever see their faces?” Sam stayed quiet for a moment. “No.” He finally said. “They were wearing masks.” The officer nodded, writing in his pad. “Keep going. They chased you around the woods… Then what?”

“I tripped over a big log, rolled down a hill, fell into the lake. I… I must have landed wrong, that’s when I busted my leg… When I got to shore, it was getting dark.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been wandering in the woods since then… I kept getting twisted around… I guess I was pretty deep when I finally came out…”

“You were nearly fifty miles out of town.” The officer filled in, and Sam nodded. “I—I’m sorry, I don’t remember more.” He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. This is quite helpful. If you do remember more, please let us know.” Sam nodded slowly, hanging his head. The officer left and Gabriel went back to his side. Dean stood up. “I’ll take a walk… Be back in a few minutes.” He said before ducking out to give the boyfriends some alone time.

“Sammy… I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Sam smiled softly, his eyes heavy. “Don’t be sorry, angel eyes. It wasn’t on you.”

“If I hadn’t left that morning… You wouldn’t have gotten grabbed.”

“They would have grabbed me at another time. Why did you leave anyway?” Sam croaked, reaching for the water again. Gabriel grabbed it and helped him drink. Gabriel smiled sadly. “Actually for a surprise for you.” He admitted. “A surprise for me? What was it?”

“I… After you went missing, I never finished the payment. But, I think I will now. I think you need a pick me up after this.” Sam smiled and squeezed Gabriel’s hand weakly. “So tell me?”

“Nope. You’re gonna come home to me… You’ll see it then.” He assured him. Sam nodded, looking out the window. Gabriel could tell something was up. “You’re hiding something.” He said after a moment. Sam met his gaze and nodded. “I am.”

“Tell me, Samster. You can tell me.” Sam swallowed thickly. “I know who kidnapped me… I just… Didn’t want to say it in front of Dean.”

“Who?” Sam’s face contorted, his expression conflicted. “Lucifer and Ruby.”


	10. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to hide her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long! Between finals and family life I have had NO time to write. But please don't give up on me, things will calm down at the end of the month, here's a short chapter to tide you guys over until I can sit down and write again. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!

Sam sighed heavily as Gabriel parked. He’d been home a week, but now it was time to go back to school, back to a normal life.

            “You ready for this, Samster?” Gabriel asked, touching Sam’s thigh. He nodded. “I’m not gonna graduate if I miss any more class.”

“Dude. You got kidnapped. By people you go to school with. You have a valid excuse.” Sam shook his head. “Don’t.”

“Why won’t you let me go to the cops, huh?”

“Gabriel, don’t.”

“They have to be punished-“

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped. “We’ve discussed this. I have no proof. All going to the cops would do is give them a reason to call me nuts. I have a reason, multiple reasons, to falsely accuse them, and any lawyer they hire will see that. They’d go free anyway. I’ll deal with it when I’m ready.”

“Then why not tell Dean?”

“Because he would kill your brother, Gabriel!”

“I wanna kill my brother!” Sam sighed, rubbing his temple. “Gabe. Baby. Please. Just, can we focus on one thing at a time? Right now I just need to get through today without cameras in my face. Without questions people will have. And I need you to help me with it.” Gabriel locked gazes with his boyfriend and smiled a little. “Okay. Okay, I got you, Sam.”

            Sam had barely hobbled ten feet when the first person noticed him. Becky rushed up to him, setting her hands on his chest. “Sam! You’re alive! Everyone thought you were dead! Or not coming back… How are you? What happened? Who kidnapped you? How—“

“Becky!” Sam raised a hand. “Becky, I really don’t wanna talk about it. I just want to go to class.” By now a small crowd had formed, excited whispering coming from everywhere. Gabriel was nudging his way though, trying to get to Sam.

            “What’s going on over there?” Ruby asked, nudging Lilith. The blonde rose on her toes. “Oh, shit. Sam Winchester is back at school.” She said, a hint of excitement in her voice. “I didn’t think he was coming back after what happened.”

“What happened?” Ruby asked casually, her body tensing a little. “Have you been under a rock? He was kidnapped. Released in the woods. He was missing for like a week and I guess he nearly died.” Ruby gasped. “Do they know who did it?”

“No, I guess he refuses to talk to the news. I think the cops are saying that he said they were wearing masks, so they have zero leads.” Ruby nearly collapsed in relief. “Oh wow. That’s awful.” Lilith nodded.”Wanna go say hi? I know you two dated for a while.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “One date. He’s a fag now.” Lilith scowled. “No way.” Ruby nodded. “Dating that short little theatre dork, Gabriel Novak.”

“Aren’t you dating his big brother?”

“Yes, but his brother is cool. He’s a freak.” Lilith shrugged, and the girls watched Gabriel finally untangle Sam from the interrogation, leading him toward his class.

 

            Sam slumped into the chair at the lunch table, pushing his headphones more securely into his ears. Gabriel rubbed his shoulder, setting a tray of food in front of him. Sam leaned on his stomach, tilting his head up as Gabriel ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. “Today has been impossible.”

“What’s up, Sam?” He asked, tugging the earbud free. He sat, pulling his own tray closer. “Just… Everyone staring, asking questions… I hate being the center of attention.”

“Wanna take the rest of the day off?” Sam shook his head. “No, I only have two classes left. I can handle it.” Gabriel nodded. “Eat, or I’ll force feed ya.” Sam smiled, adoration shining in his eyes, before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

 

            Gabriel finished before Sam and stretched. “I gotta get to class… Gonna be okay?” Sam nodded. “I’ll meet you at the car after my last class.” Gabriel nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his mouth before walking off.

            As Gabriel left, Sam shoved his headphones back into his ears, going back to his meal and opening a book. He didn’t notice when someone sat next to him. “How have you been, Sammy?” He startled when a hand touched his forearm and looked up, jumping a mile when he saw Ruby. He jerked the wires from his chin. “Get away from me.” He hissed, grabbing for his crutches. Ruby only smiled. “I’d stay calm, Sam… Or people will just think you’re having some sort of nervous breakdown.” Sam’s jaw twitched. “I know it was you and Luke, Ruby. Back off or I tell everyone.”

“And who would believe you? Especially after so long? And if you started crying wolf right after seeing me?” She chuckled, smirking. “No one is going to believe you… So why don’t you stay calm… And we’ll talk.” Sam remained silent, but moved his chair back toward the table, picking up his fork. “What do you want, you bitch?” He asked through gritted teeth. Ruby pouted out her glossed bottom lip. “Oh now, Sammy, don’t be a meanie.” Sam’s fingers tightened on the fork in his hand. His eyes flitted to the butter knife, considering shoving it through the evil bitch’s eye.

Ruby reached over, snagging the knife, and balanced it between her first fingers. “Now, now… Don’t want anyone to think we’re crazy now, do we?”

“You’re the crazy one, Ruby.” Sam snapped, and Ruby just laughed. “Oh come now.”

“What. Do. You. Want. Ruby.” Sam enunciated each word, his eyes full of fury. “I just want to talk… Maybe figure out a truce?”

“A truce? You tried to kill me.”

“No.” She said, holding her finger up. “No. We were just trying to scare you. We didn’t know you’d fall off a damn cliff.” Sam scowled. “Either way, you were the one who attacked first. There’d be no need for a truce if you hadn’t decided to kidnap me.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. We weren’t thinking.”

“Why _did_ you kidnap me?”

“It was Luke’s idea, originally… He doesn’t like that you’re dating his geeky little brother. He wanted to scare you, make you think twice about screwing with the Novak family.”

“You do know that he is the _only_ Novak that has an issue with me dating Gabriel?”

“He’s the oldest.”

“Michael is the oldest.”

“Right. And Michael is never around. So he’s the oldest. Do you want to hear the terms or not?” Sam sighed. “Not particularly.” Ruby smirked, poking the knife into his potatoes. “Well, you get to hear them anyway. You don’t tell anyone about what we did to you. Keep saying you have no idea. Eventually the cops will give up, and everyone’s in the clear.”

“Right, and what will you do? Leave me alone?” She smirked. “No. The second part is that you break up with Gabriel. Give him some bullshit story, I don’t care. And then, we’ll leave you alone… And I won’t tell the world that you’re a freak.” Sam scowled. “How am I a freak?”

Ruby grinned widely and pulled her phone from her pocket, flipping through the photos until she found what she was looking for and set it on the table in front of Sam. On the screen was a photoshopped (albeit very _well_ photoshopped) image of Sam, tied to a bed. He was wearing women’s underwear and clearly enjoying himself. When Ruby was satisfied that he’d gotten an eyeful, she flipped through four more photos of the same, in various positions and degrees of general naughtiness. “Now, obviously, there’s nothing illegal about what these show, but… I don’t think anyone in their right mind would hire a kinky bastard like this to be their lawyer.” Sam’s breath left in a rush. “So your intention is to make me break up with my boyfriend or you’ll ruin a career that hasn’t even started with photoshopped pictures of me?”

“They’re pretty good photoshops, don’t you think?” Ruby asked, still smirking. Sam sighed. “It’s not going to happen, Ruby.”

“Then I leak these to every single one of your professors and your advisor.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I? What do you have to stop me?” Sam’s lips thinned to a fine line. “Do you love Luke?” Ruby scowled, taken aback by the question. “What?”

“Do you love Luke? Simple question.”

“Um… I guess I do.” Sam nodded. “Would you do anything to keep him safe? Protect him? Even give up your life to make sure he was happy and healthy?” Ruby snorted. “What? No. Who would do that?”

“I would. For Gabriel. I’m in love with him. You don’t know what that feels like, do you?” He laughed a little. “Do what you gotta do, Ruby. Karma will get you.” He said, rising and shoving his things in his backpack as he spoke. “Take care of my tray for me, huh?” He snagged his crutches and limped away, shaking his head.


	11. What Can We Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big chunk of time between posts, sorry guys. There's probably only gonna be one or two more chapters after this and I'll work my hardest to get them posted ASAP. Thanks for sticking with me!

            Dean took the steps up to his brothers room three at a time, pounding on Sam’s door hard enough to rattle it in the frame. Sam jerked open the door, his eyes wide. “Dude, where’s the fire?” He asked as Dean pushed into the room, out of breath, nearly knocking him over. “Have you been on Facebook?” He asked. Sam scowled. “No, I’ve been neck deep in homework.” He said, hobbling back to his desk and sitting as Dean grabbed his laptop. He opened it and typed quickly, logging into his own Facebook. He clicked a few times and turned the screen to show Sam.

            Sam’s face paled. On the screen, posted by some anonymous page, were the photoshops of Sam. “Shit.” He muttered, closing his eyes.

            “Care to explain, Sam?” Dean barked, snapping the laptop shut. “This could ruin your life. How’d that page even _get_ those photos?”

“They aren’t real.” Sam muttered, his face buried in his hands. “They look pretty real to me, little brother. Care to explain?”

“Ruby.” Sam said, his voice muffled. “You did that shit with Ruby?”

“No! No, of course not.” Sam said, looking over at Dean. “No, she photoshopped those photos to blackmail me.” Dean scowled, his eyes darkening. “What’s the blackmail?”

Sam stayed quiet a moment. It’d been a week since Ruby approached him with the offer, and he’d ignored her since, not even mentioning it to Gabriel. Telling Dean risked him flipping out, doing something that would get them all into trouble… But if he lied, Dean would know. He sighed. “To keep quiet about what really happened in the woods, and break up with Gabriel.”

“What?!” Dean shot up from the bed, his hands clenching into fists. Sam raised his own hand. “Calm down, please.”

“What does she know about the woods, Sam?!” Sam sighed a little, looking up at his big brother. “I… I’ve been lying. About what happened.” He said softly. “I know who kidnapped me and chased me, I just have no proof, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Who?!”

“Ruby and Lucifer.” Sam whispered. Dean stilled then, not breathing. Sam looked up, concerned. “Dean?”

“You.” He stopped, wetting his lips. “Ruby and Luke did that to you?” He asked, his head turned a little like he wasn’t hearing it right. Sam just nodded.

Dean’s face went stony. “I’m going to kill them.” He muttered, turning to head out the door. Sam rose quickly, grabbing Dean’s wrist. “Don’t. Please.”

            Dean jerked his arm free. “Why are you defending them?!”

“I’m not. I just… Hurting them won’t do anything but get you in trouble with the law.”

“It’ll feel damn good!

“And you’ll go to jail!” Sam shouted, frustrated. “So they’ll win anyway!”

“Not if they’re dead!” Dean retorted, crossing his arms. “Oh come on.” Sam groaned. “You couldn’t kill anyone, Dean, stop with the front.” Dean’s scowl deepened. “No, normally, I couldn’t, but they nearly killed you, Sam!” He motioned to the cast on Sam’s leg. “So, yeah, I can kill them. And I’m going to.” He turned again and Sam grabbed his shirt. “Just stop it!”

            Dean whipped around and pushed Sam onto the bed. “Stop defending them!” Gabriel pushed open the door, scowling. “What’s going on in here?!” He shouted above their arguing, making them both stop and stare at him.

            Sam sighed. “I told Dean about Ruby and Lucifer.” He said softly. Gabriel sighed a little and shut the door, leaning on it. “Dean… Stay calm, please… Hear Sam out.”

“No, no way. First they kidnap and almost kill him, and now they’re blackmailing him!” He snapped, and Gabriel scowled. “Blackmailing you? What do you mean?”

            Sam groaned, putting his face in his hands. “This is so messy. Ruby, she approached me with some photoshopped pictures of me in compromising positions. Said that she’d post them to the internet if I didn’t break up with you. I refused, obviously, and I didn’t think it’d go any farther than that… But she posted them. Dean found them this morning.” Gabriel scowled. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t think she’d go through with it!”

“What are the photos?” Dean went to the laptop and grabbed it, pulling them up so Gabriel could see. The short man scowled. “This could… Ruin you, Sam. I mean, if employers were to find this—“

“I know! Don’t remind me. I don’t know what to do.” He laid back on the bed, covering his face.

            “What about going to the cops?” Gabriel offered. Sam shook his head. “With what proof? It’s been too long since the kidnapping.” Gabriel shook his head. “No, about the photos. This is technically slander, I mean, they could get in big trouble for this alone, I’m sure the kidnapping would come out later.”

            Sam looked to Gabriel, his brows furrowed in thought. ”Would that work?”

“I’m sure it would…”

“But just killing them would be more satisfying.” Dean muttered from behind the shorter boy. Gabriel scowled. “And get everyone involved in more trouble than it’s worth, Dean. Sometimes aggression isn’t the answer.”

“Don’t give me that.” Dean snapped. “Aggression is _always_ an answer.”

            Sam raised his hand. “No, Dean, I think Gabriel has a point.” He snagged the computer before Dean could argue and began taking screenshots, printing the images when he’d gathered what he needed. He began to tug on his shoes, cussing softly at the inconvenient cast. Gabriel stepped forward, eager to help.

“What are you doing?” Dean finally asked. “What I should have done right away. Going to the cops.”

“They’re not going to do anything.” Dean muttered, crossing his arms. “Probably not, but there’ll be a paper trail, showing I started fighting it right away, in case it does effect my future with employers.” Sam argued, tugging on his coat. He passed the pictures to Gabriel and grabbed his crutches, working his way down the stairs.

 

            Sam sighed, flopping on the couch as soon as they entered the door. They’d spent all day with the cops, it seemed, and got nowhere. A lot of crap about proof and word of mouth, reputations, and more bull. Sam hated to admit it, but Dean was probably right. The cops would get them nowhere.

            Gabriel sat on the coffee table, reaching out and touching Sam’s back. “Hey, you okay?”

“Stressed. Pissed. No.” Sam muttered into the pillow. Gabriel squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, do you remember me mentioning that I was getting you a present the day you went missing?” Sam turned his head to face Gabriel. “Mhm, vaguely. I was pretty drugged when you told me.” Gabriel smiled. “Well, I spoke to the people I was gonna get the present from and, it’s still available… I told them to bring it by tonight.”

“When did you do all this?”

“When you were in talking to the cops… I figured you’d be pretty stressed after dealing with them all day, and you’d need a pick me up.”

            Sam chuckled. “And you think a present will make things all better? Thanks, Gabriel, but… Honestly, I don’t think anything can make this better.” Gabriel only grinned. “Don’t say that until you see it.”

“Why? What is it?” The smaller man’s grin grew wider and he shrugged. “You have two hours to wait.” He said. “Until then, I’m making dinner, you relax.”

“Easier said than done, Dean is on his way over.” Gabriel sighed. “Should I bomb proof the house?” Sam laughed at that and wiggled his overgrown body into a sitting position. “Probably… Man, when do I get this stupid cast off?” He muttered, knocking his knuckles against the thick plaster.

Gabriel chuckled and rose, running fingers through his hair. “Soon baby, your appointment is in a week.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, resting his head on his stomach. “Why are you so damn good to me?”

“I’ve got a weak spot for the overgrown guys with big brains?” Gabriel offered, and Sam smacked his rear lightly. “Go make us dinner, Casanova.”

 

            Dean entered the apartment without knocking, flopping down on the couch. “So, get anywhere with the po-po?” Sam grunted, looking up from the book he was reading. “Not really…”

“So I was right.”

“I didn’t say that.” Dean gave Sam a knowing look. “I was right.”

“I still don’t think you should go hunting for them.”

“But the cops aren’t gonna do shit. They’re gonna keep screwing with you unless you take the upper hand.”

“Right, and how am I supposed to do that?” He paused then held up a finger. “Without bloodshed, Dean.” The older boy smirked a little. “Oh come on, do you think that little of me?”

“Of course I do, I know you.” He replied simply, crossing his arms. Dean sighed. “Either way, you need to figure out how to take control back from that bitch. Any juicy secrets of hers that you know?”

“Dude, we went out once. I didn’t learn anything about her except that she likes decaf coffee and wants to get into my pants.” Dean chuckled. “Can’t really use that against her.”

Sam shrugged. “I think, maybe I’ll just let it go for now. Wait until she trips up again, I know she’s going to.”

“Sam, those photos are all over the internet by now. How are you even going to go to class?” Sam shrugged again. “Not a clue. I’ll figure it out. I’ve been the freak before. And the people I care about will ask me, instead of assuming.”

            Dean shook his head. “Sam, this whole turn the other cheek thing of yours is really obnoxious. How many times do they have to punch you before your jaw ends up broken, huh?”

“I’m not turning the other cheek, Dean, I’m thinking of a way to keep things civil. In case you’ve forgotten, both you and me are dating Novaks. If this gets messy it’s gonna make things really hard between our family and theirs.”

“Oh come on Sam, everyone knows Luke Novak is a lunatic.”

“True, but he’s still a Novak.” Dean huffed a sigh, throwing a bitchy glare at Sam. The younger only smiled a little. “Look, I just wanna stop thinking about it tonight, okay? Stay for dinner, we’ll watch some movies or something, just… Have a normal night?” Dean sighed, but nodded. Sam knew if he gave him that look he’d succumb anyway. “Fine. I’m gonna go buy some beer.” He rose, smacking the cast on Sam’s leg as he did. “Jerk.” Sam called. Dean flipped him off as he walked out. “Bitch.”

 

            Sam had just settled back in to read his book when a knock sounded at the door. He groaned loudly and tossed his book down as Gabriel came into the living room, licking something off his finger. “I give up.” Sam muttered, and Gabriel grinned. “Don’t do that yet.” He peeked out the peephole. “Oh, this is the surprise. Shut your eyes, Sammich.”

Sam stared at him for a moment before shutting his eyes, placing his hands over them for good measure. Gabriel chuckled and opened the door, stepping out quickly. Sam heard the door open a moment later. “Go ahead and open your eyes, Samsquatch.” Sam opened his eyes, coming nose to nose with a wiggly blob of gold. It took him a second to focus, but when he did, he realized what Gabriel was holding out, a small, squirming puppy. Sam slapped his hand to his mouth before taking the dog. “My God, he’s adorable! What’s his name?”

“Doesn’t have one.”

“You got me a dog?” Sam asked, holding the puppy close and scratching him behind the ears.

            “I know you wanted one, you’re constantly talking about it… This one is small enough that we can keep it in the apartment, but has the big genes… I searched everywhere, but he’s a corgi golden retriever mix.” Sam bit back a squeal of excitement and held the puppy up to his face. “I can’t believe you.” He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and kissed him hard, hugging him lightly. “Thank you.” He whispered. Gabriel grinned. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this from a prompt on Tumblr, decided to post it here as I work on it. Starts off fluffy and cute, will get more mature as time passes (will update rating as it does). Lemme know what you guys think, comments appreciated!


End file.
